High speed Internet access has become popular due in part to the communications features that may be provided using such high speed Internet access. For example, some service providers offer Voice Over IP as a feature to replace plain old telephone service (POTS). This trend may continue as both the popularity of high speed Internet and the number and types of features offered by providers increase.
One of the problems associated with the increased demand for these types of features is that not all high speed Internet service may support the entire range of features offered by providers. Therefore, customers may be frustrated by failed attempts to select features that are compatible with their high speed Internet service.